Several radar variants are used in cars for various application scenarios. For example, radar can be used for blind spot detection (parking assistant, pedestrian protection, cross traffic), collision mitigation, lane change assist and adaptive cruise control. Numerous use case scenarios for radar appliances may be directed to different directions (e.g., back, side, front), varying angles (e.g., azimuth direction angle) and/or different distances (short, medium or long range). For example, an adaptive cruise control may utilize an azimuth direction angle amounting to ±18 degrees, the radar signal is emitted from the front of the car, which allows a detection range up to several hundred meters.
A radar source emits a signal and a sensor detects a returned signal. A frequency shift between the emitted signal and the detected signal (based on, e.g., a moving car emitting the radar signal) can be used to obtain information based on the reflection of the emitted signal. Front-end processing of the signal obtained by the sensor may comprise a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT), which may result in a signal spectrum, i.e., a signal distributed across a frequency range. The amplitude of the signal may indicate an amount of echo, wherein a peak may represent a target that needs to be detected and used for further processing, e.g., to adjust the speed of the car based on another car travelling in front.